


The Only Thing that Looks Good on Me is You

by TheBadIdeaBears



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Dirty Talk, Dressing Room Sex, Erwin Smith Has a Big Dick, Erwin Smith Is A Little Shit, Erwin Smith has no sense of fashion, Erwin Smith is a flirt, Erwin Smith is one bara boi, Fashion & Couture, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Hange Zoë Ships It, Inspired by Music, Intercrural Sex, Levi is having none of it, M/M, Pervert Erwin Smith, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stylist Levi, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: After a throwaway comment from Mike on the state of his wardrobe, Erwin decides that he needs to get himself from new clothes. Enter Levi: a sassy fashion guru with an ass that won't quit and Erwin is already imagining their clothes strewn over his bedroom floor.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	The Only Thing that Looks Good on Me is You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone Holly here! So for Valentines Day Pandora asked me for a fashion house AU where Erwin is a cheeky shit who doesn't know how to dress and Levi is long suffering and has a lot of gay panic. Hope you all enjoy what I came up with. Inspired by a Bryan Adams song. :)

“Have you ever thought that you need to update your wardrobe?” Mike asks.

Erwin looks down at his shirt and tie. “What's wrong with my wardrobe?”

“Starting from the bottom: I haven't seen shoes like that since the late nineties,” Mike says. “Your trousers are _obscenely_ tight, as is your shirt and your tie is an offence on the eyes as well as other senses.”

Erwin shifts awkwardly, instantly aware of how tight his trousers are stretched across his backside. “I don't know what you're talking about, my clothes are fine.”

“No they're not,” Mike tells him firmly.

“Well I may have put on a little extra weight over Christmas and haven't had a chance to go to the gym in a while but my shirts are the correct size!” Erwin protests.

“Christmas was two months ago and that shirt has been too tight since last June!” Mike says. “This has nothing to do with all that Christmas weight you _didn't_ put on this is to do with the fact that your tits are enormous.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Erwin sniffs.

Mike rubs a hand over his face, trying to find the right words to say but coming up with nothing. “Flex your chest.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

Erwin sighs. “Fine, I don't see what this has to do with my clothes but if it will get you off my back then fine.” He flexes his muscles and as he does he can feel his shirt straining against his pectorals for a moment. The straining is only there for a second before the tension is suddenly gone and one of his buttons flies off, hitting Nile square in the centre of his forehead as he rounds the corner. Erwin looks down to see his pecs exposed before turning to Mike, a sheepish look on his face. “Fine, I may see what you mean.”

“Thank the lord,” Mike says rolling his eyes.

“So what do I do about this?” Erwin asks.

“Get some new clothes you slut,” Mike replies.

“Would you keep your voice down!” Erwin hisses.

“What?”

Erwin opens his mouth to say something but at that exact moment Petra, Mike's secretary, walks past. She looks at the opening in his shirt from where the button has come off. “Nice bara tiddies Mr Smith,” she says with a grin and continues on her way.

“What, in the name of all that is holy, are 'bara tiddies'?” Erwin asks Mike in complete confusion.

Mike claps him on the shoulder. “Google it, I'm not your mother.”

“That sounds ominous,” Erwin says.

“Trust me.”

“Why should I?” Erwin asks.

“Because in the twenty-five years I've known you I have never steered you wrong,” Mike replies.

“What about that night for my thirtieth with the Brazilian prostitutes?” Erwin asks.

“That was Nile.”

“Ah yes... I remember why I no longer talk to him,” Erwin sighs.

“So will you go and get yourself some new clothes?” Mike asks changing the subject.

“Alright fine I will go and get some new clothes but if you have any suggestions that would be terribly helpful as I have absolutely no idea where I would even begin,” Erwin says with a sigh, “I mean do I just go into a shop and tell them that I need new clothes?”

“That is generally how normal people do it but you're not normal so here is the card of a guy I know,” Mike says reaching into his pocket and pulling out a business card. “If this guy can't help you then, believe me, no one can.”

“Levi Ackerman,” Erwin reads aloud. “This card doesn't make him sound like all that much.”

“If you knew his reputation then you would know that he doesn't need much of an introduction,” Mike says. “He's an absolute genius but don't take my word for it, you need to talk to him for yourself.”

“And you're sure that this is going to be worth it?” Erwin asks giving him a sceptical look. How is one person supposed to be this good at something as simple as clothes? Surely you just find them and put them on? Although apparently not if the dressing down Mike gave his attire is anything to go by.

“Trust me, when he's done with you, you'll never be the same again,” Mike says.

“I highly doubt that.”

The incident with the shirt button must have been a one off. There's no way that more of his clothes are so ill-fitting. So after getting home – and discovering what 'bara tiddies' are thanks to Google, only to text Mike, utterly scandalised that Petra knows the term and confused as to why so many of the men in these porn comics are anthropomorphized animals – he decides to go through his wardrobe. The first shirt is so tight that the buttons are stretched across his pecs before he even starts to flex and quite a few fly off when he does.

Most of his shirts suffer the same fate as he spends the evening attempting to work out what fits and what doesn't. The short answer is most things don't. By the time he's finished he realises that he's going to be wearing his gym shirt to work tomorrow and he's going to have to tell Mike to shut the fuck up. Looking over at his bedside table he sees the card Mike gave him. Picking it up and looking over it he decides that he'll call in the morning. For now he's going to see if he can find something suitable to wear for work.

“Good morning, Levi Ackerman's office, my name is Hange, how can I help?” a chipper voice says when Erwin decides to ring the following day. It had taken a lot of deliberating but then his eyes had fallen on the pile of now buttonless shirts from the previous night and sheer laziness took over. He needs new clothes and, apparently, doesn't know how to dress himself so he might as well have help.

“Oh good morning,” Erwin says, collecting himself, “I was hoping that I could get some help with a clothing issue I'm having.”

“Sure thing,” Hange says, “what's the issue?”

“I need some.”

“Well, can't have you running around naked can we,” she laughs. “If you're happy I can fit you in for an appointment tomorrow, Mr Ackerman has an opening then so we'll get you started nice and quickly.”

“Thank you that's very helpful,” Erwin says.

“Not a problem,” she says brightly. “I'll text you the address of where to meet Mr Ackerman. Can I take your name please?”

“Erwin,” he says. “Erwin Smith.”

“Okay great, he'll see you tomorrow then.”

“Thank you,” he says before hanging up then phone. Maybe this won't turn out to be such a terrible experience after all. He does, however, still have to tell Mike to shut the fuck up as soon as he starts laughing at his gym shirt when he arrives at the office.

The next morning Erwin stands outside the shop he was told to meet at waiting for Levi Ackerman to turn up. He's early, he knows he is but he wanted to be early. This has given him a chance to window shop a bit The clothes this shop are selling are very high quality and, he imagines, very expensive on top of that but money is not the issue here. If it means that it will get Mike off his back about what he wears then it will be worth it.

“Ah good you're already here,” a voice says from behind him.

Erwin turns to see a dark haired man, about a foot shorter than him, standing behind him. As his eyes fall on his face he feels his heart skip a beat – the man is gorgeous! The way his dark hair falls in front of his eyes slightly, the deadpan expression and the piercing gaze are all enough to make Erwin's heart flutter.

“Wow...” he says under his breath.

“What was that?” the man asks, narrowing his eyes at Erwin.

Erwin shakes his head and smiles congenially. “Nothing, it's nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” the tiny honey says. “I'm assuming you're Erwin right? Either that or he's not here and I'm talking to a random member of the public also with no dress sense.”

“No I am he,” Erwin says.

The man looks him up and down with scrutinising eyes. “I was marginally afraid of that,” he says. “I'm Levi.”

“And you'll be able to help me?” Erwin asks.

“If I can't then no one can,” Levi replies. “I'm just hoping that you're not already beyond help.”

“Well I aim to please,” Erwin chuckles.

“So what would you like to achieve today?” Levi asks.

“Right now I need shirts,” Erwin replies. “I appear to be in dire need of them at the moment.”

“The bara tiddies bust them up?” Levi asks nodding at Erwin's pecs.

“I...” Erwin begins in protest but then realises that there's no point. “Yes.”

“Impressive.”

“You're quite impressive yourself you know,” Erwin says with a smirk. “If I told you you had a nice body would you hold it against me?”

“I'll hold that chat-up line against you,” Levi says. “I think I just watched you age thirty years.”

Erwin laughs. “Do I need to up my game then?”

“Please don't,” Levi replies. “Shall we get started?”

“Of course,” Erwin nods, standing aside so that Levi can go ahead of him.

Levi narrows his eyes as he does. “You're not doing this just so you can stare at my ass are you?”

“Would I ever?” Erwin asks in mock innocence, placing a hand over his heart theatrically.

“I've known you for five minutes and I can say that is an unequivocal yes,” Levi says.

“And you would be right.”

Levi fixes him with an unimpressed glare. “Let's just keep things professional shall we?”

“Of course,” Erwin says.

“So if we get your chest measured then we can find some shirts that fit you and look good,” Levi says.

“I'm afraid I don't really have much of a sense of what looks good, aside from your fine self that is,” Erwin says, grinning.

“That's what I'm here for,” Levi tells him, taking him over to a dark haired girl with a tape measure hanging around her neck. “This is Sasha, she's going to measure your top half; be nice to her.”

“Should I be worried about that?” Sasha asks with a laugh.

“Just watch out for his ancient pick-up lines,” Levi tells her.

“I will behave like a gentleman,” Erwin says, desperately trying to defend himself as he realises that this is Levi getting his own back.

“I highly doubt that,” Levi says with a roll of his eyes.

“Okay handsome,” Sasha says, blowing on her hands and rubbing him together. “I'll just warm my hands up and we'll get started so if you want to step into the changing room and take your shirt off.”

Doing as he's told Erwin goes into the changing room, takes of his t-shirt and allows Sasha to measure his chest, waist, shoulders and the length of his arms. It seems excessive but she seems to know what she's doing so he doesn't interrupt her. He can't deny that he's a little disappointed that Levi has decided to wait outside. There's something about him that makes Erwin want to tease and flirt with him.

A hand on his chest brings him out of his thoughts of Levi. “All done,” Sasha sings, her hand lingering on Erwin's chest for a moment longer. “Oh wow, that's nice... um sorry, distracted. I'll give your measurements to Levi and then he'll take it from there.”

“Thank you.”

After redressing Erwin heads back out of the changing room to find Levi standing there studying the piece of paper Sasha has just given him. Content to just stand there and stare at him for a moment Erwin allows himself _to_ openly stare. The fact that he's so much shorter than Erwin is very appealing but he's clearly got a lot of muscle under his clothes. His jaw looks like it could grate cheese and those eyes really do make butterflies flap to life in his stomach. It only gets worse when Levi turns those stunning grey eyes on him.

“Fuck you really do have bara tiddies,” he says. “No wonder you have no more shirts.”

“Is that a compliment?” Erwin asks.

“No,” Levi replies as he heads over to a clothes rack filled with shirts and begins to sort through them. “The shirts you blew through, what colour were most of them?”

“Ah...” Erwin hedges as he racks his brain trying to remember, “white? Maybe beige?”

Levi rolls his eyes, picking some shirts of various different colours and shades. “Next you'll be telling me that all your suit jackets have tweed elbow patches.”

“What's wrong with that?” Erwin asks.

“Jesus Christ.”

“That was a joke,” Erwin adds making a mental note to donate the few in his wardrobe to charity.

“I'm going to pretend that you _are_ joking, for my own sanity, and move on. Now what do you think of this?” Levi asks holding up a shirt with an asymmetrical pattern on it. “It's a bit different but it will go with certain suits.”

“It's nice but I think it will look even better on your bedroom floor,” Erwin says unable to help himself, a shit eating grin on his face.

“Really?” Levi asks.

“Any opportunity.”

“Please just answer the question.”

“I think it looks good,” Erwin says. “It's quirky and fun, I need more of that in my life.”

“Quirky and fun?” Levi asks.

“Yes.”

“Then you're barking up the wrong tree with me,” he says. “I am neither quirky nor fun.”

“Now I'm sure that's not true,” Erwin says, closing the distance between the two of them. “I can think of a lot of fun that the two of us can have together.”

Rounding on him Levi shoves the small stack of shirts into his arms. “Go and try these on and see if they fit,” he growls.

“That's not a no,” Erwin says with a grin as Levi pushes him back in the direction of the changing room.

“Just try the shirts on,” Levi tells him, glaring as he closes the curtain on him.

A smirk spreads over Erwin's face as he takes off the shirt that he's wearing and begins trying on the shirts that Levi has given him. Despite the fact that Levi has been trying so desperately to keep things professional, it _wasn't_ a no.

The rest of the afternoon passes. Erwin continues to flirt and behave like a complete deviant while Levi tries to keep his sanity. He is able to get his revenge in the form of the bill at the end of the day but even that doesn't seem to faze Erwin in the slightest. It irks Levi greatly that nothing he says or does seems to bother Erwin while he finds himself praying to Dolce and Gabbana every single time Erwin opens his mouth. After sending him off with his phone number and the promise to answer any of his fashion questions he sends a text to Hange telling her that he needs a drink and he needs one now.

“So what happened?” Hange asks an hour later when the two of them are holed up in their favourite bar, both with a drink in hand. “You sounded pretty frazzled in your text, which is unlike you: Levi Ackerman does not get frazzled.”

“I know,” Levi says with a sigh. “I fucking know but this guy is just the absolute worst.”

“How so?” Hange asks. “He seemed pretty normal when I spoke to him on the phone.”

“Yeah I'm blaming you for this entirely,” Levi says flatly, taking a sip of his drink.

“What did I do?!” Hange squeaks.

“Brought him into my fucking life!”

“He called me, that is not my fault, that is literally my job,” Hange says. “So will you tell me why this guy has driven you to drink or are you going to keep insisting that this is my fault.”

“Just everything,” Levi sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. “He's infuriating, flirts all the fucking time and almost everything he says is a double entendre.”

“So mostly it's the fact that he's flirting with you and you don't know how to deal with that because you're a stuck up prude?” Hange asks.

“Fuck you and yes that is part of his problem.”

Hange thinks about this for a moment, pondering over something. “Is he hot?” she finally asks.

“What?”

“Is he hot?” she asks again.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Levi asks. He can feel a heat creeping up the back of his neck. He can't explain why this is happening – it's not like he doesn't think Erwin is hot, although he knows that he'd have to be an idiot not to notice that Erwin is attractive. Anyone with eyes can see that much.

“Oh come on,” Hange laughs. “If he looked like the wrong end of a horse then you wouldn't be having this much of a problem with a little bit of flirting. _I_ flirt with you all the time.”

“You flirt with anything that breathes.”

“Rude!”

“Anyway,” Levi says with a roll of his eyes, “I'm seeing your argument and it is invalid. I'm not interested in him.”

“I doubt it,” Hange sniggers. “You'd jump on him given half the chance, I know you.”

“Like hell Four-Eyes!”

“You got a picture of the guy, I only got to listen to his voice on the phone so I wanna see what he looks like,” Hange says still smirking at him like she's got him figured out.

“I did get one yes,” Levi says pulling his phone out of his pocket and pulling up a photo he took of Erwin in a plain black shirt. “This is what he looks like.”

“Oh ding dong!” Hange says taking the phone so that she can get a closer look. “He's a bit of alright isn't he? I mean I certainly wouldn't kick him out of bed in the morning.”

“No I'm sure you wouldn't,” Levi says, rolling his eyes again.

“And neither should you if you get the chance.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Levi asks.

“You should get on it,” Hange replies. “Get on him and jump on that dick like your life depends on it.”

“You're fucking gross,” Levi sneers, taking a drink. “Do you have to talk like this, people can fucking hear you!”

“I'm just saying it's been a while since you've gotten any, he's obviously into you so you might as well get on it and have one hell of a good time doing it,” Hange says.

“How do you figure that out?” Levi asks.

“Come on,” Hange laughs, “if he's flirting with you as much as you say he is then he obviously wants you on his dick. Was he flirting with anyone else?”

Levi opens his mouth to reply instantly but then closes it again as he thinks back to over the course of his time with Erwin. He didn't actually witness him flirting with Sasha or any of the other sales girls, only with him. The more he thinks about it the more he realises that, as fatal cock-ups would have it, Hange might actually be right. He doesn't want her to be, of course, she wouldn't be insufferable if she found out that she was. It would also mean that he has to face the idea that Erwin has feelings for him that run deeper than simple flirting.

“Hey Levi,” Hange says, clicking her fingers in front of his face, “wakey wakey.”

“Fuck off Four-Eyes,” he snaps. “He's a client, I'm not going to go to bed with him.”

Hange sighs theatrically and takes a sip of her drink. “Well that's a shame.”

“Why?” Levi asks. “Cause I need to get some?”

“No it's been ages since I've had something decent to rub one off to,” she cackles.

“Fuck you!”

“You wish baby.”

So trying to get any sense out of Hange was a bust. Really Levi should have known that was going to be the case but he's still annoyed about it. Now he has to go and spend the entire day with Erwin with the knowledge that he's going to be flirting with him because he wants to bed him. It's also not fair that Erwin has to be so fucking hot to boot. Hange was at least right about that – if Levi didn't want to jump his bones as well then he'd find it so much easier to rebuff him.

“Now that's a wonderful sight first thing in the morning,” Erwin's voice says cutting through Levi's thoughts. “Although I must say I'd prefer it if your face was on the pillow next to me.”

Levi sighs, pushing his sunglasses up so that Erwin can see him scowling. “Can I at least finish my fucking coffee?”

“Where's the fun in that?” Erwin counters with a smirk.

“Unless you want my foot up your ass then I suggest you stop,” Levi tell him.

“Now there's an offer,” Erwin says.

Levi rolls his eyes. “Let's go get you some trousers.”

“And out of my current ones?” Erwin asks following him into the shop. “Are you going to be measuring me?”

“This is Annie,” Levi says as they reach a bored looking blonde girl with a tape measure sticking out of her top pocket. “She'll be measuring you and she doesn't play nice.”

“Is that a fact?” Erwin asks.

“It's an understatement,” Annie tells him.

“Well it appears that I've been told,” Erwin says with a grin, following Annie into the changing room.

“Jesus Christ,” Levi mutters to himself. It's been years since he's smoked but Erwin being the colossal flirt that he is is really making him wish that he had a cigarette.

A few minutes later Annie emerges from the changing room and hands him a piece of paper. “All yours again.”

“Thanks.”

“You really know how to pick them don't you,” Annie says.

Levi looks towards the changing room, having heard nothing from Erwin. “Did you kill him?”

“Only one way for you to find out,” she replies before walking away.

“Alright then,” Levi says before going over to the changing room and pulling back the curtain to see Erwin looking over his trousers in the mirror.

“I don't think these jeans are that bad do you?” he asks when he sees Levi reflected in the glass behind him.

“What?”

“She said these jeans give me mum-butt,” Erwin says and it sounds so ridiculous in his voice that Levi struggles not to laugh.

“She's not wrong, although I must admit I'm not completely up to date with the vernacular of the youth but they're not great jeans when it comes to showing off assets,” Levi replies. As soon as he says it he realises his mistake.

A smirk spreads over Erwin's face. “So you've been thinking about my _assets_ have you?”

“You're annoying.”

“Didn't answer the question though,” Erwin says, still smirking.

“I'm going to get you some trousers to try on, you wait here,” Levi tells him, shaking his head in despair.

“Yes sir,” Erwin replies.

Bristling like an angry cat Levi hurries out of the changing room and over to the clothes rails containing trousers. Grateful for a brief bit of respite, it gives him some time to think. It's so hard to concentrate when everything that comes out of Erwin's mouth sounds like a double entendre. At least if he can steer the subject towards clothes then he can be in control of the conversation and if he does most of the talking then it can't get any worse.

When he gets back to the changing room, however, he realises that it can get _so_ much worse. If there's one piece of clothing Erwin seems to know how to buy it's underwear. He's stripped down to it and, just as Levi returns, is bending down so that the fabric is stretched tight over his ass. He does have a phenomenal ass – any idiot could see that – but that isn't what has heat rising up the back of Levi's neck and over his cheeks.

As he straightens up Levi's eyes are drawn to the bulge in the front of Erwin's underwear. It's huge and, if it was anyone other than Erwin, Levi would assume that they were stuffing but just by looking at how built he is Levi knows that is one hundred percent real. The blush is suddenly fanning over his face and he knows it's going to be noticeable as soon as Erwin turns around. Before Levi can hide he does turn around and the twitch in his lips makes it obvious that he saw.

“Are you alright _Levi_?” Erwin asks taking a step towards him.

“I'm fine,” Levi lies.

“Are you sure?” Erwin asks. “You're looking a little flushed.

“I'm fine,” Levi insists although he's sure heat must be radiating off his face. It really doesn't help when Erwin reaches over and places a hand on his cheek.

“You feel hot.”

“It's warm in here,” Levi lies.

“Is that all it is?” Erwin asks, closing the distance between them even more. So close, in fact, that Levi can feel Erwin's body heat mingling with his own.

The hand that was on his cheek has slipped round to the back of his neck, Erwin's fingers gently scratching his undercut. Of course Erwin would have no idea that that simple act would make Levi's knees weak but it does. The urge to kiss him is almost overwhelming but, at the last second, Levi manages to snap himself out of the daze he's ended up in. He shoves the armful of trousers he's holding against Erwin's chest, pushing him away in the process.

“Try them on,” he says. “I'll wait outside.”

“You sure?” Erwin asks with a raised eyebrow and a suggestive smirk. “I don't mind if you're in here as well.”

“I'm going to go find you some jeans,” Levi tells him. “Try the black ones first as they will go with anything.”

“Okay.”

Before Erwin has a chance to say anything else Levi darts out of the changing rooms, taking a moment to lean against the wall with one hand covering his eyes. This is going to be a very long, hard day and being around Erwin is only going to make it harder. Sending a quick prayer to Donatella Versace Levi pushes himself off the wall and heads towards the jeans. He can at least try and remain professional in all of this, even if he's the only one who will be.

An entire afternoon of being forced to stare at Erwin's ass and having to endure comments along the lines of 'like what you see' and Levi is stretched to breaking point. His mood is not helped by the fact that it is obvious that as the day goes on Erwin's flirting becomes more and more sexually charged. As they leave the shop Levi feels Erwin's fingers on the back of his neck and he jumps slightly.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he snaps, rounding on Erwin.

“The tag was sticking out of the back of your shirt, I thought I'd put it back in for you,” Erwin replies, grinning.

“Well thank you,” Levi says and he's annoyed to be able to feel that heat still in his face.

“So would you like to come back to mine for a cup of coffee or something?” Erwin asks.

“Coffee?” Levi counters with a raised eyebrow because there is no way that this deviant means just coffee.

“What's wrong with coffee?”

“Nothing's wrong with coffee,” Levi says, “but the poorly veiled attempt at getting me to come home with you speaks volumes.”

“Again that's not a no,” Erwin grins.

“Are you always this charming or am I just lucky?” Levi asks narrowing his eyes.

“I'd like to say both.”

Levi studies him for a moment and while a tiny part of him really, really wants to just say 'fuck it' and find out what all the fuss is about he can't. Erwin is a client and, come hell or high water, he is going to be professional about this even if it kills him. If he's unlucky being around Erwin just might. He clears his throat and puts on his best 'professional face'.

“Try on some of these with some of the shirts we got the other day and send me some pictures,” he says, changing the subject. “I want to see if you can actually pick out clothes that go together now that I've shown you some.”

“Asking for pictures now?” Erwin asks, the raised eyebrow and the smirk setting Levi on edge. “If you want a private show all you had to do was ask.”

“Just send me the pictures.”

Erwin laughs, clearly amused by the reaction he's eliciting. “Alright, I will.”

It's never been a secret to anyone, including Erwin himself, that he likes to flirt. Of course when someone flirts back it's more fun as that usually leads to sex but what he's enjoying about his interactions with Levi is the thrill of the chase. He knows he didn't imagine that blush on Levi's face when he saw him in his underwear – there's definitely some kind of attraction there – and he wants to get Levi to admit it. Then the fun can really begin.

Dutifully though he takes some photos of himself in some of the clothes that Levi has picked out for him and sends them to him. He keeps the text normal enough, asking for Levi's opinion and waits for the reply. Luckily for him he doesn't have to wait very long. Either Levi just _happened_ to have his phone in his hand or (and Erwin hopes that this is the case) he's actually been waiting for this. A few moments later his phone rings and, seeing that it's Levi, he answers immediately.

“Good evening,” he says, his voice low and silky.

“Did you really think I wouldn't notice the shirtless picture you snuck in there in the middle?” Levi asks.

Erwin laughs. “I was hoping it might be of interest to you,” he says. “It's always good to know what jeans look like with no shirt.”

“While that would be the case if I was trying to sleep with you but I'm trying to find you clothes,” Levi says.

“Well that is a shame,” Erwin says, “because I can assure you that I would make sure you had a phenomenal time.”

“I'm hanging up now,” Levi tells him.

“No you won't,” Erwin says, smoothly. He can picture the look on Levi's face – hopefully it's the same blush that was gracing his cheeks in the changing rooms – and he feels his cock stirring in his jeans. If this conversation goes the way he wants it to then he will have some very good masturbatory material for another time.

There is a pause on the end of the line. “And why is that?” Levi asks.

“Because you want to know what it would feel like,” Erwin replies, his mind conjuring up the most delicious image of Levi writhing and spread out beneath him.

“And what gives you that impression?” Levi asks.

“If you weren't interested then you wouldn't have rung me when you found the picture of me shirtless,” Erwin says.

“Fine,” Levi relents, “you look good.”

“I'd give you a very good time if I had you here with me right now,” Erwin says. He half expects Levi to either hang up the phone or tell him to stop but he doesn't.

“Really?” he asks, his voice sounding a little breathier than it did before.

“Of course,” Erwin says. “I would spread you out on my bed beneath me and make you moan my name like it's the only word you know.”

“Oh fuck...”

A moan leaves the back of Erwin's throat at that. Levi sounds so gorgeous with his voice breathy and his composure slipping, Erwin can't stop himself from slipping a hand into his boxers to begin stroking his cock. “Yes, just like that, moan for me,” he says, his hand moving faster.

“Oh fuck!” Levi groans again.

“That's it,” Erwin all but growls. “Touching yourself for me, making yourself come for me.”

“Shit... Erwin,” Levi gasps and Erwin knows – he fucking knows – that Levi will also be stroking his cock.

“I'd make you come over and over again,” Erwin purrs. “Hold you down, pin you against my bed while I fill you up with my cock and make you scream.”

“Fuck,” Levi moans. “Oh fuck!”

“Come for me,” Erwin orders, the hand on his cock speeding up, his orgasm imminent.

“Shit!” Levi gasps, his voice a breathy cry.

Erwin knows that he's managed to get Levi to come and that knowledge alone is enough to bring his own orgasm on. He wishes that he could have seen Levi's face contorted in pleasure, maybe even biting his lip to keep himself from moaning. Breathing heavily Erwin allows himself to chuckle. “You sound gorgeous.”

“Shut up,” Levi grumbles.

Erwin chuckles again. “I'm very much looking forward to our next meeting,” he says. “Maybe I can make you moan like that again.”

“I'd like to see you try,” Levi snaps, his sudden shift in mood an obvious cover up for his embarrassment.

“Sweetheart I already have,” Erwin says. “At this point there is no try about it.”

“Shut up and just be on time,” Levi growls and hangs up the phone leaving Erwin smirking to himself. It's only a matter of time now before the last of Levi's resistance crumbles and he comes to bed with him. _And that will be a fucking wonderful experience._

The next time they meet Erwin is there before Levi again. They haven't had a lot of interaction since their evening of phone sex but Erwin is determined that he will at least get Levi to come for coffee with him. Erwin watches as Levi walks up to him, his eyes raking over every curve and contour. He realises that he's never wanted anyone as much as he wants Levi and this is probably going to be his last shot to get a yes out of him because how many more clothes can he buy?

“Good morning,” he says when Levi arrives, using the voice he's been told by people before that makes him sound incredibly sexy.

It works. Levi visibly bristles before composing himself and removing his sunglasses. “Good morning.”

“So what's on the agenda today?” Erwin asks.

“What do you mean?”

“Well we've done trousers, we've done shirts, I'm not sure what else there is left,” Erwin chuckles.

“Accessories,” Levi states. “Belts, ties, shoes, that sort of shit, which I'm also assuming you don't have.”

“Only ones I've had for years,” Erwin says with a grin.

“Oh Christ you're not a novelty Christmas tie kind of guy are you?” Levi asks, wrinkling his nose.

“I may have one or two.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Fuck me,” he mutters to himself and it's just loud enough for Erwin to hear.

He leans down so that he lips are at Levi's ear. “If that's what you want I'm sure we can arrange something,” he all but purrs.

A swift elbow to the stomach from Levi doesn't hurt him in the slightest but does make him laugh. It's almost cute how Levi is still trying to seem like he doesn't care in the slightest but the blush that is slowly creeping up the back of his neck says otherwise. Erwin is getting to him and they both know it.

“Will you just go to the changing rooms?” Levi snaps. “I'm going to get you a suit that will go with pretty much everything and then we can work with the rest of you.

“If you want to work with the rest of me then all you have to do is ask,” Erwin says leaning down to Levi's ear again.

“Just get to the changing room,” Levi snaps and practically shoves him inside, making Erwin laugh loudly again.

The subject of the other night hasn't come up and, at this point, Erwin doesn't think that it needs to be. Levi already seems pretty flustered; obviously not to the casual observer but Erwin prides himself on being very good at reading people and Levi doesn't seem anywhere near as disaffected by his 'charms' as he was the first time they met.

Fuck!

He desperately wants to see that handsome face contorted in pleasure as Erwin takes him apart piece by piece so that Levi is a panting writhing wreck. He's so lost in his thoughts of Levi Erwin barely notices that he's not alone until he hears Levi's voice from behind him.

“I bought this, it's simple and like some of the things we've already picked out and... oh...” he tails off as his eyes fall on the sight of Erwin standing in his underwear, the material nicely hugging the curve of his ass and cock. He clears his throat, desperately trying to look anywhere but at Erwin's dick. “Sorry I didn't realise you'd be... not bad...”

“See something you like?” Erwin asks taking a step towards Levi, his eyes trailing up and down his body.

“Yes,” Levi says, finally giving up the ghost, unwilling to keep pretending any longer that he doesn't feel the same attraction that Erwin does.

“Do you want me?” Erwin asks, closing the distance between them even more. He's close enough now to take the suit from Levi's hands and hang it up on one of the hooks behind him.

“Yes,” Levi says, still not breaking eye-contact. “Do you want me?” he asks.

“I've wanted you since the second I saw you,” Erwin replies. Obviously the flirting wasn't enough to make that clear but, then again, Levi could have easily been assured that he's not like this with everyone.

“Kiss me,” Levi says, his voice soft, so soft that Erwin almost doesn't hear him but those words coming from Levi's mouth are enough to cut through any background noise.

“Close your eyes,” he tells him.

Levi studies him for a moment before he does as asked. Closing the distance between them Erwin cups Levi's face and presses a kiss to his forehead. A soft gasp leaves Levi's lips as Erwin moves his kisses over both of Levi's closed eyes, his cheeks, the tip of his nose and then finally his lips. The sound that comes from Levi when their lips finally touch, somewhere between a moan and a gasp, goes straight to Erwin's cock and he knows that he's not going to be able to keep his hands to himself for much longer.

Wrapping his arms around Erwin's neck, Levi parts his lips and slips his tongue into Erwin's mouth. It takes Erwin by surprise but he quickly recovers himself, wrapping his arms around Levi's waist. As he does he realises that he's standing on tip-toes so that he can be tall enough and it hits Erwin square in the chest that Levi is not only sexy as hell but really fucking cute too. He's the whole perfect package.

“We should stop,” Levi says, panting for breath as he pulls away from the kiss.

“Why?” Erwin asks, purring in his ear before dragging his teeth over Levi's earlobe.

“Because we're in fucking public!” Levi hisses as if that should be fucking obvious.

With a smirk Erwin spins Levi round in his arms and pulls him so that his chest is pressed against Levi's back. “Well I'm up for it if you are,” he says softly, a hand moving up the inside of Levi's thigh to cup his cock through his jeans. “I can be quiet if you can and I would absolutely love to see you come rather than just hear it.”

“Fuck!” Levi groans softly as Erwin dexterously undoes his jeans with one hand.

“That's not a no,” Erwin says, the smirk evident in his voice, knowing that will be enough to make Levi crack.

“Alright fucking yes!” Levi all but growls. “If you're going to make me say it yes, I want you to!”

“You want me to what?” Erwin asks, dipping one hand into Levi's boxers to start stroking his cock while the other takes hold of Levi's chin, turning his face so that he can brush their lips together.

“Fucking make me come,” Levi hisses. “Prove that you're not just talk and fucking do something with me.”

The challenge in his voice makes something inside Erwin snap. “Put your hands against the wall,” he orders, his voice low and demanding and he can practically see the shiver that runs down Levi's spine at his tone. He does as he's told and as soon as he's in position Erwin pushes Levi's trousers and boxers down, along with his own. A quick glance to Levi's face and he sees his eyes widen at the sight of Erwin's hard cock.

“Fuck!” he gasps.

“Later darling,” Erwin chuckles. “I don't have anything with me right now and I would rather take my time with you.”

“Would you even fucking fit?” Levi asks, a bright red staining his cheeks as he turns back to the wall desperate not to seem too affected but failing.

“Don't worry about that,” Erwin says, slipping his cock between Levi's thighs, “I'd make sure to stretch you _all the way out_.”

The groan that sounds from the back of Levi's throat has Erwin slapping a hand over his mouth to stop anyone from hearing. A deep chuckle rumbles through Erwin's chest and right through to Levi's spine, making him shiver in turn. Having him in his arms makes Erwin's cock throb between Levi's thighs and it really doesn't help his self control when Levi tightens them around him.

“You know you're going to have to be quiet darling,” Erwin tells him, his voice hot in his ear, “otherwise someone might come in to check on us and ruin the fun.”

Levi nods, clearly loving having Erwin's hand covering his mouth, but another moan is drawn from him as Erwin reaches down with his other hand and begins to stroke his cock. As he strokes Levi he thrusts against him, the friction of Levi's thighs tight around him is absolutely fucking delicious. If he feels this good and he's only fucking his thighs Erwin can only imagine what it will feel like to be inside him.

“Fuck, you feel so good, I can feel you pulsing in my hand,” Erwin whispers in his ear. “When I get you into my bed I'm going to fuck you so hard and so deep you'll see stars. I'll make you come over and over until you can't remember your own name. You won't be able to think about anything else but me; you want that don't you?”

Another heated moan and a nod from Levi and Erwin can feel his own cock about to burst.

“Then come for me beautiful.”

As if on command Levi does, moaning into Erwin's hand and tightening his thighs around his dick. The feeling of those warm thighs tight around his cock and Erwin is coming too, pressing kisses to Levi's neck to keep himself from being too loud. Panting as they come down from the high Levi pulls Erwin's hand away from his mouth so that he can turn his head and capture his lips in a heated kiss.

“Fuck me!” Levi gasps.

“Give me a few minutes and I'll be happy to oblige,” Erwin says.

“A few minutes,” Levi asks with a raised eyebrow. “That's pretty good going all things considered.”

“I'll take that as a compliment,” Erwin says, turning Levi around in his arms so that he can kiss him again.

“We should clean up in here and get out before someone comes looking for us,” Levi says looking down at his thighs.

“I quite agree,” Erwin replies and reaches into his pocket for some tissues. “Would you, by any chance, want to come to mine for dinner when we're done here?”

A small smile tugs at the corner of Levi's mouth. “Dinner sounds great.”


End file.
